1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mouse pads, and particularly to mouse pads with improved traction and cleaning features.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mechanical mouse is a commonly used pointing device that includes a flat-bottom housing designed to be gripped by one hand, one or more buttons on the top where the user""s fingers lie, and a rubber ball that rolls as the housing is moved across a surface. As the ball rolls across the surface, the ball""s movement is translated into electrical signals that are transmitted to the computer.
Inside the housing, the ball rests against two rollers. These rollers, one for x-axis movement and one for y-axis movement, in turn, rotate additional wheels also located inside the housing. At least one pair of wheels has conductive material on their surfaces that permit an electric current to flow. The electronics in the housing translate these electrical-movement signals into mouse-movement signals that can be used by the computer.
A mouse typically uses a mouse pad to provide a flat, rolling surface for the ball. Typically, the mouse pad includes a top layer made of rubber or latex with a smooth or slightly textured top control surface. The top layer is adhesively attached to the lower layer, which is made of foam material with a bottom anti-skid surface. Such mouse pads measure approximately 10 inches (L)xc3x978 inches (W)xc3x97xc2xc inch (H) and weigh approximately 2 oz. The top control surface may be colored or have images and logos printed thereon for advertising.
Many laptop computer users like to use a mouse rather than the control peg or touch pad normally provided with a laptop computer. In order to use a mouse, the mouse and a mouse pad must be carried in the laptop computer""s carrying bag. Unfortunately, there isn""t sufficient room for the typical mouse pad described above.
One problem with mechanical mice and current mouse pads is that the ball picks up small dirt particles from the top surface of the mouse pad, and deposits them on the rollers. Over time, these dirt particles reduce traction between the ball and rollers, which results in erratic movement of the cursor on the display monitor.
It is common for computer magazine publishers and Internet Service Providers to send free CD-Rom disks and other promotional items to their customers. Such items are usually flat so that they may be easily sent via the U.S. Postal Service or distributed in the back cover of a magazine. Mouse pads are normally not used as promotional items because they are too bulky and too expensive to manufacture.
What is needed is an improved mouse pad with the approximate width and weight of a single piece of paper, and with a self-cleaning top control surface that reduces dirt particle build-up on the rollers, and that is less expensive to manufacture than current mouse pads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mouse pad with self-cleaning properties.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a mouse pad with improved traction properties.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a mouse pad that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Disclosed herein is an improved, thin mouse pad with self-cleaning and improved traction properties. The mouse pad is a planar structure with a parallel top layer and a bottom anti-skid coating. Formed on the top layer is a top control surface comprised of a plurality of micro-size alternating prismatic and pyramidal shapes. More specifically, the prismatic and pyramidal shapes are four-sided, upward extending, and arranged in rows and columns perpendicularly over the top control surface. The prismatic shapes are alternately aligned with the top layer""s longitudinal and transverse axis in each row and column. The top layer is made of moldable material so that the prismatic and pyramidal shapes may be manufactured using standard cylinder-sheet molding processes. The top layer is also made of flexible material that enables the upper edges and tips of the shapes to bend slightly when the ball of a mechanical mouse rolls over the top control surface. As the ball rolls across the upper edges and tips, dirt and dust particles are wiped off the outer surface of the ball. The shapes are spaced apart so that a small gap is formed between adjacent shapes. When the gaps are viewed together, perpendicularly aligned troughs are formed across the entire top layer. During use, the dirt and dust particles that are dislodged from the ball are deposited into the troughs.
In the preferred embodiment, the top layer is made of a transparent material. Formed over the bottom surface of the top layer is an ink coating that may be seen when the mouse pad is viewed from above. Any graphics, letters, or numbers printed on the ink coating must be applied in reverse order using offset printing techniques. An optional white pigment coating may be applied over the ink coating to improve brilliance. In another embodiment, a bio-ceramic compound that releases beneficial infrared radiation to the user""s hand during use may be added to the white pigment coating.
Formed over the ink coating or the white pigment coating is the anti-skid coating. In the preferred embodiment, the anti-skid coating is made of silicone that may be applied as a liquid after being heated using a silk-screen process that substantially reduces manufacturing costs. It should be understood, however, that the anti-skid coating may be made of rubber that bonds to the white pigment layer using standard heat/adhesive bonding techniques.
The resulting mouse pad is extremely thin, light and durable which enables it to be easily carried with a laptop computer and distributed as a promotional item. Because adhesive bonding is not used, the layers of the mouse pad cannot separate and fray like the layers found on a typical mouse pad. Also, the resulting mouse pad may be sold and distributed in a unique roll configuration.